starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Принц
thumb|right|250px|[[Лея Органа-Соло|Лея Органа Принцесса Альдераана]] Принц ( ) — титул аристократии. Для женского пола использовалось слово «'принцесса'» ( ). Для обозначения наследника монарха титул использовали Лея Органа, Изольдер, Сияйна, Марасия Фел и др. Титул также носили представители криминальных организаций, например, Ксизор. Известные принцы * Бейл Антиллес * Бейл Престор Органа * Ксизор * Ли-Чар * Изольдер * Денин * Мон Джулра * Тал Меррик Известные принцессы thumb|230px|Принцесса [[Марасия Фел.]] * Лея Органа * Марасия Фел * Серра * Тенел Ка Дьо * Аллана Соло * Падме Амидала * Сияйна Появление *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Flames of Rebellion'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''The Pirates and the Prince'' * *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star!'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World!'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search!'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld!'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Allegiance'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Small Victories'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic *''Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' *''Side Trip'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' * *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' * *''Three Cheers for Kneesaa!: An Ewok Adventure'' *''Chief Chirpa Kidnapped!'' *''The Ice Princess!'' *''Return of the Great One!'' *''Ewoks 1: The Rainbow Bridge'' *''Ewoks 2: Rites of Power'' *''Ewoks 3: Flight to Danger'' *''Ewoks 6: The Ice Demon'' *''Ewoks 7: The Perilous Laughing Spell'' *''Ewoks 8: Eye of the Kreegon'' *''Star Wars Droids 4: Lost in Time'' *''Ewoks 10: The Demons of Endor'' *''Ewoks 11: The Incredible Shrinking Princess'' *''Ewoks 12: The Thorn Monster'' *''Ewoks 13: The Black Cavern'' *''Ewoks 14: King for a Day'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 1: Refugees, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 2: Refugees, Part 2'' * *''Star Wars: Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 1'' }} Источники * ''Star Wars'' toy line * ''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' toy line * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' toy line * Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets * The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire Категория:Титулы